Alien alctraz
by Not so filthy
Summary: After His brother and sister go missing Ethan Macdraw goes and looks for them. And all clues eveuntally point to alcatraz going there what he finds would make hell seem like a kids playground


Alien: Alcatraz

 **I wrote this story a while back enjoy**

Ethan MacDraw is looking for answers. After his brother and sister went missing. All clues point to Alcatraz. But there is one problem, its infested with Aliens. Eyeing the massive island as the boat that carried him approached it he felt a stab of fear knowing very well he could die. Looking down and loading the Glock in his hand. It felt heavy and clunky in his hand he didn't like carrying it. "like that's going to help you kill those bastards." The boat driver yelled over the roaring engine. "what do you suggest then?" Ethan shouted. "they don't like fire I learned that from previous experiences." As the old man said this he showed Ethan kis heavily scared arm looking like something that has had its skin removed. "what happened?" Ethan said. "back when the xenomorphs took over the island I was stuck on there for a little." The boat driver shouted, a little bit of anger in his voice "take this" he shouted handing Ethan a 3-foot-long flamethrower with 4 canisters on its side. "thank you" ethan said. Eyeing the impressive weapon. Suddenly the boat stopped "be careful son" the boat driver said before driving off into the growing darkness.

Looking at his watch he had 4 days before the island was set for demolition. "right where do I start" Ethan spoke out loud as if hoping for an answer. Looking up at a large building about 40 feet above him hanging off a cliff that looked especially dangerous. "that's a start" Ethan thought silently walking up the walkway to his left before coming up to the entrance, to his left the path forked up a big hill up to an entrance in the side of the cell block. Opening the door, he silently screamed as he saw a sight that made him want to cry but stare. A large black creature around 5 metres in front of Ethan was staring directly at him frozen he took in the creature's massive horror. It had a large mouth full of razor sharp teeth dripping in blood and saliva under the large dome of the Xenomorph Ethan could swear he saw a barely visible human like skull stare into his eyes. The tail behind it flicked menacingly and it charged.

"shit" were the only words that came out of Ethan's mouth as it screeched at him. Pulling out the flamethrower he pulled the trigger. The large flames flicked at the alien's dark shiny body before it shrieked and closed the door.

Running up a new path he had not noticed before he ran into a large open area with a house that read wardens house on a bloodstained sign. Sprinting through the doors he fell behind the kitchen counter. Breathing heavily. He shakily pulled out the motion sensor he noticed a small blip coming from the west. Before he could check what it was a large magnum revolver was pressed up against the back of his head "who are you?!" a Scottish accent whispered in Ethan's ear " E-Ethan MacDraw" he said shakily. "why are you here?" the man said. "I'm looking for my brother and sister could you help?" sure I'll pull that out my ass while I'm trying not to get brutally murdered". "I can get you out of here if you help me". The gun was removed from Ethan's head "sure I have an ide- but before the sentence could be finished a large razor-sharp tale impaled the man.

Screaming Ethan ran out the door but before a 6-digit black hand gently covered his mouth and nose before tightening. Around 2 hours later Ethan woke up in the hive being dragged to the breeding chamber to be face hugged. Seeing his bag and gun still with him he pulled out his Glock and aimed up and shot the Alien in the back of the head. Acidic blood everywhere only a drop hitting Ethan' arm. The pain was extreme but the smell was worse it smelled like burned hair rapped in rotting meat. Before long a small hole was engraved in his arm.

Pulling out his torch and camera recording his ascend to the surface. Ethan's breathing was rushed and he was on edge all the way to the top. Every noise he would burn with his flame thrower. He saw the dark night covered in stars. Feeling a stab of relief for the first time in a while he heard 4 loud screeches he shot up and threw a grenade down the entrance. And running off into the 56 building near him.

Over the loud speaker he heard a familiar voice "kid is that you? If you can hear me make your way to the lighthouse through the cell blocks, your sister and brother could be there too". Feeling relief in the boat drivers voice and a chance to see his brother and sister hopefully alive. Sneaking his way to the cellblocks he saw the entrance to the hive being flanked by around 5 to 10 aliens all looking in confusion on how and why their front door was in flames. Creeping into the back of the cell blocks he saw a pile of body's in the middle of the main section of the cellblocks looking past this he heard a muffled scream "E-Ethan" hearing his sister's voice he pulled up his motion sensor. "Jesus Christ" was the words as he saw 3 dots on the sensor one of the dots started closing in from the top row of cells hearing a loud screech he climbed a ladder and hid in one of the lockers in the cells.

Slowing his breath, he could hear the loud thump of the aliens footsteps close in on the cell before seeing the Large alien step through the doorway. watching as a little drip of saliva dropped from its mouth, he could now see that the aliens body had a pattern on it, sort of like the one you would find on a tribal tattoo just extremely black. Ethan could also notice that there was a little mouth inside the Large creature's mouth. He gave a little breath and the Alien somehow heard this and looked in the gaps of the locker. Ethan froze staring into the human skull like skull underneath the mostly dark grey dome.

Strangely a man walked pat saw the alien screamed something weird like digger magic and the alien did not hear that. Instead it ripped open the locker and opened its mouth showing off the little mouth it was about to bite Ethan's head but luckily Ethan still had his flame thrower and set the creature on fire. Running out he saw his brother but his brother sadly was not alive. Starting to tear up he saw his sister gurgling at the mouth "K-Kill me the t-t-thing is in me kill me Ethan, I-I-I-I forgive y-you." Tears ran down Ethan's face as he loaded his Glock and aimed at his sister's chest "Im sorry" were the only words as Ethan fired. He turned away and started walking away. He was walking across the ramp that connects the 2nd floor to the 1st when a large pipe burst open burning the side of his leg and body screaming in pain as the fire went to the flame thrower.

Ethan grabbed the flame thrower and threw it away as it blew up in the air but the blast threw him forward off the ramp and he fell to the ground floor. Around 50 feet falling on his side the flames went out and Ethan strangely did not feel any pain in his side but now felt excruciating pain in his right leg looking down the bone was sticking out his pant leg, He started screaming while clutching his leg he slowly tried crawling to the exit which was around 30 feet away every crawl hurting more he was losing blood fast. Getting closer 20 feet.

He started fading in and out of life. 10 feet, the pain was disappearing but the light was fading away and he was slowly dying.

5 feet away now and he was slowly picked up looking back he saw death in the form of a jet black alien creature, he looked at it dead in the eye (if it has any) as it impaled him in the stomach. Instead of pain he felt short of breath and cold as the alien removed its tale he spat blood at the creature dead in the face, it grunted its displeasure as it lifted its tail and went for the killing blow, but before it could do that the boat driver shot the Xenomorph in the back of the head with a sawn-off shotgun.

He came over to Ethan and picked him up. Later waking up in a warm well lit room that Ethan immediately recognised as the lighthouse due to the large light shining through the front of the room into the ocean. Looking over he saw the boat driver cleaning his hands washing all the blood from his hands, groaning Ethan went to ask what happened but the Boat driver interrupted him telling him what happened Ethan only caught a little hearing that he temporarily died and stuff like that eventually listening intently as the boat driver said something important "listen the island has gone to hell, and I think you agree with me that this place needs to be blown to kingdom kum, And there is a one way to do that. Those Alien Bastards have somehow turned off the power to this place I don't know how but your job is to go turn it on and then go to the incinerator turn that on manually come back here get to my boat and watch as the incinerator blows this place up".

"I agree but what about the giant hole in my stomach" Ethan asked intently.

"well I managed to patch that up pretty well". The boat driver told Ethan with a pinch of proudness.

"ok thank you Mr" Ethan asked his name

"Greg, Gregory Timbs". Greg told Ethan.

Ethan got ready to go noticing his camera was still working he attached that to his chest as sort of like a go pro, Ethan also took a walkie talkie to talk with Greg, loading his flamethrower and his shotgun with armour piercing rounds. Ethan did not like holding fire arms as they felt heavy and strange in his hands looking at a mirror he noticed how much he had changed, his appearance had gone from a neat clean look to a dirty insane man, his eyes had gone blood shot his face had scars all over it and his hair had gone from a clean comb over to a dirty mess of blood some of it had burned off leaving patches of burned scalp.

He had somehow grown a little bit of a beard. Not to mention his arms were heavily scared like Greg's arm he looked more like a crazywar veteran than a simple man. Not bearing another look he climbed down to the ground level of the island.

There was a large smoke cloud on the other side of the island, walking over the right side of the island cutting through building 64 he spotted 4 Aliens with their backs to him, giving a whistle 3 of them turned around blasting them with the flamethrower. They all wriggled in pain as the flames licked around them before they all exploded, the 4th one turned around and charged Ethan looking at the xenomorph he pulled the trigger of the shotgun hitting the Alien in the head blowing the Creature straight to hell. acidic blood swallowing anything it touched. Walking over the bodies Ethan opened the back-door walking through the prison yard he came across the laundry, walking through it he hid crawling through the vents above the Xenomorphs patrolling the area crawling to the power station he opened the door, all over the room was black with smudge and liquid, it smelt like the inside of a toilet bowl and was as hot as the Sahara desert.

Looking around he saw a large green button and pressed it. About 30 seconds later the engine to the left started whirring to life and a screen on the top of it started playing a screen that stated what was online and what was not:

LIGHTS: ONLINE

CELLS: OFFLINE

VENTILATION: ONLINE

INCINERATOR: OFFLINE TUNE MANUALLY

Seeing this Ethan made his way out the back occasionally running into an Alien but they weren't a problem until the entrance to the incinerator. There were larger Aliens showing pictures to Greg, Greg was shocked that these Aliens where on the surface and not below the islands surface. Greg told Ethan to find a way to sneak byt these "Praetorians" eventually finding out that these creatures where easily distracted by noise and smell. Ethan soon grabbed his torch and attaching a mp3 to it playing Jake Pauls "it's everyday bro".

but instead of distracting the Aliens it just straight up killed them. Puzzled by what just happened Ethan made his way past the dead bodies and through the main entrance of the hive. Walking through the entrance to the hive was the equivalent to walking through the gates of hell.

Eventually he felt an immense heat coming from below him looking down there was a large hole that lead to a large chamber falling through what he saw made him cry out in fear next to the fire pot was a 40 foot tall Alien with a large crown like thing on its head, staring at Ethan the Queen snarled in anger and summoned around 30 other Aliens. The Queen made the 7'4 aliens look 5 foot tall.

Seeing the images come through Greg just gasped and said "you need to get the hell out of there NOW "coming to his senses Ethan slowly backed up and tried climbing back up but tripped on a large egg with its leathery folds opening revealing a large cream coloured spider like creature. The creature seemed to take in its surroundings before attempting to launch at Ethan but Ethan was quicker and grabbed the face hugger and ripped it in two some acid dripped on Ethan hand and face burning a hole in his eye and cheek. Screaming in agony on the ground as the acid ate away at his face slowly burning away. standing up he faced the Monsters in front of him before pulling up his flamethrower and shotgun holding them in each arm before opening fire at each individual Alien blowing them up or igniting them in flames.

The big Alien shrieking out before jumping down from its "throne" facing the Alien Ethan aimed his gun at the Alien before noticing a chain connected to the incinerator he shot the chain and the Alien went flying into the incinerator burning up into a pool of acid. Eventually the chamber started collapsing onto Ethan. Being crushed by the chamber and most of the hive. Feeling ribs and other important bones cracking every breath burned and he waited to die. His arms and clothes covered in black goop and blood. Soon all the rubble was getting lifted of him and seeing Greg. Holding his hand out for Ethan, taking it Ethan hobbled over with Greg into the boat and driving away from hell itself. Soon after there was a loud boom as the island exploded in a large cloud of fire and smoke. Greg and Ethan started laughing as they made their way towards land and Greg playing a rendition of the rolling stones paint it black.

THE END


End file.
